Profession And Astrology
https://nikhilworld.com/profession-and-astrology/ Undoubtedly each and every person on this planet would be having curiosity to know about his or her profession in advance, questions like which all fields suits me professionally, in which area should I establish my business, what would I do after my school or graduation, will I be able to get established in my profession, will I stick to one field or will I change many fields in my life time and the list of such questions are never ending. You all must be thinking, why Nikhil is listing so many questions right in the beginning of his article, simple, I want to catch the interest of all those people who have such questions oscillating in their mind. Many people again and again reminded me to write something on this topic but you all know that the only issue with your friend Nikhil is time. So finally I am able to steal some time (after putting the reports of some of my clients on hold) to write on this one of the most important topic of all times. So without wasting any time let’s move step by step, to analyze astrological reasoning’s behind someone’s career or profession. Any guesses, what should be the first step in the analysis of profession. I am asking this question to all those people who know little bit of astrology, but all those people who do not know even the abcd of astrology, they should just relax, as I have written this article for you people only, as you will completely read through the article, you will definitely learn a lot. So guys, what should be the first step. Hmm, I can hear whispers, saying, Nikhil, obviously we have to start from: a) 10th house (house of career) and 10th lord. b) Some more intelligent ones would even include the state of 10th lord in D-9 chart c) And as per few absolutely brilliant ones; most of the steps should start and end in the D-10 chart (dasamsa-divisional chart seen for Career related issues). Believe me, there are many intelligent fools out there, who will immediately jump into the D-10 chart analysis ignoring the most basic concepts, these brilliant people are the first ones, who makes the complete mess from astrological rules. I am not saying that D-10 chart should not be analyzed, of-course it should be analyzed but NOT in the very starting. So, those of you who are thinking in the line of any of the above 3 points (a, b, c) are completely wrong. None of these touch points should be your first step in the analysis of profession. Anyways, I don’t think that there was anybody out there who was thinking otherwise, but if you will ask me, I would say that these are certainly not the starting points or the first step. Yes obviously they are also important but not at the FIRST STAGE. So here comes the first rule, “before analyzing the Houses and their lords (w.r.t any area of life, like in this case its profession), YOU HAVE TO ANALYZE the KARAKA FIRST.” House and lords comes later, ANALYSIS of KARAKA should always be the first step. Indeed this is the reason why before analyzing the first house and 1st lord, we first have to analyze the SUN, which happens to be the karaka of 1st house State of the Sun is the first brick of ASTROLOGY, since it’s the Karaka of 1st house. So hope you people are getting what exactly your friend Nikhil is trying to explain. Hence From here, we will learn everything from scratch. Remember I am not asking you to omit, house and lord analysis, certainly not, I am just asking you to ANALYSE KARKA first. So what are the Karakas then, let me just list all possible karakatvas for the beginners. Planets and their Karakatvas Jupiter (karaka for 2nd, 5th, 9th, 10th and 11th houses) as Jeevakaraka (Self) for Males Venus (karaka for 7th house) as Jeevakaraka (Self) for Females, Venus is also for Wife, Finance, vehicles, daughter, daughter in law, Younger sister (2nd) For Profession, elder brother consider Saturn (karaka for 6th, 8th, 10th and 12th houses) For Husband, Younger brother (2nd) consider Mars (karaka for 3rd and 6th houses) For mother, Elder sister, mother in law consider Moon (karaka for 4th house) For Father, soul and son consider Sun (karaka for 1st, 9th and 10th houses) For Paternal Grand Father consider Rahu For Maternal Grand Father consider Ketu For education, Maternal Uncle, girl friend, boy friend, father in law, Younger sister (3rd), Younger brother (3rd) consider mercury (karaka for 4th and 10th houses) Now you all must be wondering that why the hell Nikhil is giving these Karakas even more importance than Houses and house lords, so dear all understand this in just 1 sentence; If you are living in a rented house, then will you be more important or your landlord would be more important from the angle of ownership? Obviously landlord, since landlord is the permanent owner of your residence. If he wishes, he may throw you out. Right Similarly Karakas have permanent ownership of all possible parameters; you may have 7 different lords (there are 7 planets excluding nodes) of any house as per different ascendant but karaka will permanently represent any specific parameter or house. Whatever may be the ascendant Aries, Taurus, Gemini etc, but Sun will always be the karaka of your 1sthouse, 9thhouse, 10th house and father, any planet may lord over 4th house, depending on the ascendant sign but Moon will always be the Karaka of your 4th house and mother. Ok so now let’s come back to our main topic which is profession. Now you know that first step has to be karaka, hence Saturn is the Karaka for profession or you can say Saturn is the karma karaka and Jupiter is your Jeevakaraka (self significator), hence whenever you wish to study about your (Self-Jupiter) career (Karma-Saturn) astrologically, then you have to start your analysis from Saturn and Jupiter. 10th lord, 10th house, 10th sign, Navamsa sign of 10th lord, D-10 chart, ALL THIS WILL COME LATER, Hope I am very clear on this. So, the most powerful influences on your Saturn and Jupiter will actually determine the basic stream of your career and many a times your area of interest or passion. These influences on your Saturn and Jupiter will give you the first clue about your area of profession. The question arises here is, how; Now to answer this ‘how’; the first thing you all need to know is the parameters which falls under each planet, so that you all could come on my wavelength because you know that your friend Nikhil cannot walk alone on this path of learning, I need to take all of you along with me. Right! So first I will list few concepts and then I will answer that ‘how’ through a very simple example: Sun rules over business/jobs related to: Government service (also top posts in government), Social service, politics, Father’s profession, Gold and Diamond Merchants, top surgeons, electronics, teachers and researchers of political and social sciences. You must also remember that in the above scenario if sun & Saturn are weak in the chart (after taking many other factors into account), then the linkage of sun with Saturn will bring hardships in native’s professional life, Native will be troubled by the people sitting in power and would even find it very difficult to get a job. Even if he gets a job, remuneration would be less. The employer will always find fault with him and the native will never get satisfaction in career. Yes in case both sun and Saturn are very good in the chart (after taking into account many factors), then things would be completely reverse as then power, honor and fame all will come to the native. Moon rules over business/jobs related to: Milk or milk products- Diary business, Water- sailor, shipping, salt merchant (since salt is found in water), water merchants (like people selling mineral water), water sports (but when we say sports, then there is also involvement of mars), pearl merchants (since pearls are found in ocean and represent moon), Water Board Sewage department & Food -cook, waiter, Hotel (Hotel Management also falls under this), Grass & plants & vegetable & fruits vendor, Agriculture & Farmers, grocery shop, edible oil merchant, fruit juice or wine merchants, Baker, animal food, sea food Travel- messenger, travel agencies & agents, navigator Medicines-Purchase and sales of medicines, Nurse, compounder Apart from this moon also governs Hawkers, dry cleaners, Artists, Psychologists (stream of psychology), Chemists (science of chemistry), astrologers, story writers & priests You must also remember that in the above scenario if moon & Saturn are weak in the chart (after taking many other factors into account), then the linkage of moon with Saturn will bring unnecessarily travel or the native will have displacement very often on account of his profession. Money loss would be continuous and native will even get defame/blame in carrier. Ultimately mental peace would suffer. Yes in case both moon and Saturn are very good in the chart (after taking into account many factors), then things would be much less negative, could also be very good depending on other factors. Mars rules over business/jobs related to: Machines- Engineering, Iron Industry, machine handler, Professions Connected with Metal and mineral (Mining, carpenter, mechanic, blacksmith), Instrument manufacturing Weapons and courage– Defense services (police department, military, fire department), Weapons & arms dealing Medical field: Surgeon, Dentist Sports related professions Stone & mud related jobs/work: Stone breaking, Granite industries, sculpture, potter, agriculture & brick kiln Apart from the above mars also governs Butchers, barbers, antiquities related work, Teachers and researchers of physics You must also remember that in the above scenario if mars & Saturn are weak in the chart (after taking many other factors into account), then the linkage of mars with Saturn will bring hardship throughout his/her life. People will be harassing the native in his work place. Even getting a well paid job would become difficult. The person in this case would be in habit of changing his/her job frequently as either the employer will find fault with him or native himself would never get satisfaction in his profile. Yes in case both mars and Saturn are very good in the chart (after taking into account many factors), then things would be much less negative. Could also be very good depending on other factors Mercury rules over business/jobs related to: Education: teacher, novelist, writer, author, examiner, mathematics, lecturer, professor, clerk, accountant, statisticians. Communication: News paper, News paper vendor, postal and telegraph, printing press, telephone department, journalism, editor, commission agents, postman, broker, journalist, public speaker, ambassador, imports and exports, air and land transports Paper, Books, Stationery & publishing: Publisher, printer, editor, book binder, book sellers, draftsman, stationery merchant Decision takers, law makers, law implementation: Auditor, lawyer, judge, councilor, ambassador, CBI agents, legal adviser, inspector, consultants, advisors, astrologers, Apart from above mercury also governs Painter/drawing, landlord, compositor and general business possibilities. You must also remember that in the above scenario the linkage of mercury with Saturn will give native a comfortable business. Cooperation will be there from all the sides. Native will earn a lot of money in his business and will buy lands, property etc. Yes in case mercury or Saturn is weak in the chart, then the story would get completely reversed as then hardships/struggle would creep in. Jupiter rules over business/jobs related to: Religion: Priest, temple Workers, Yogasana Teacher, Religious teacher, philosophers, Vedic teachers Finance/wealth: bankers, Finance Department, Insurance, accountants Decision takers, law makers: Auditors, Manager, Ministers (especially education minister), lawyers & judges You must also remember that in the above scenario the linkage of Jupiter with Saturn will give a comfortable career to the native. The life will be very smooth along with honor and respect. Native will enjoy all the luxuries and would easily find a good job. Cooperation from respectable persons will also be there. Yes in case Jupiter or Saturn is weak in the chart, then the story would get completely reversed as then hardships/struggle would creep in. Venus rules over business/jobs related to: Various forms of Arts: Artists, musician, musical instruments, singer, performer, dancer, dramatist, story writing, poetry, acting, cinema, theatre, painting, sculpture Luxury & beauty: Luxury Goods, vehicles, cloth and textile industry, Five-star hotels, furniture industry, Bar and restaurants, jewelry (Jeweler), perfume seller, Beauty Parlor, Saloon, Scented materials, Handicrafts, selling gift articles, makeup job ,showcase items, flower merchants, marriage hall, beauty context, Commerce, Finance and wealth: Treasurer, Accountant, Auditor, insurance, money lending, financial organizations, bank commission agent, Finance Minister Apart from above Venus also governs tourism, prostitution, Drinks (alcohol, wine and fruit juice), marketing and housekeeping. You must also remember that in the above scenario the linkage of Venus with Saturn then the person will be very rich with all the luxuries at his disposal. Native will have his own house, vehicle and will get benefited through wife/spouse. Yes in case Venus or Saturn is weak in the chart, then the story would get completely reversed as then hardships/struggle would creep in. Saturn rules over business/jobs related to: People working in mines or owning mines, cleaners, security guards, peon, sweepers, cobbler, brick Layers Rahu rules over business/jobs related to: Labor oriented jobs: coolie, Vehicle drivers, cycle rickshaw pullers, load man, stone breakers, stone quarry workers, gardeners, rag pickers, building workers, vehicle cleaners, Shoe maker, shoe polisher slaves and wood cutters Defense, research and investigation: CBI department, Secret organization, defense department, scientists (especially related chemicals, nuclear physics, Leprosy department) Theft or illegal activities: Robbers, picketers, thieves, smuggling, cheating, pick pocketing, chain snatching, corruption, all underground work, black magician, and prostitution Manufacturing of: cigarette, wine, bomb, chemicals (pesticide or various other poisonous chemicals) and electronics Trade: Related to foreign land, sale and purchase of old articles Apart from the above rahu also governs over photographers, actors, gas agents, snake keepers and prison You must also remember that in the above scenario the linkage of Rahu with Saturn then the person will undergo initial subordination and this may also result in poverty. But in the later part of life he will become an eminent personality with lot of experience. In case Rahu or Saturn is weak in the chart, then only hardships/struggle would dominate the person’s life. Ketu rules over business/jobs related to: Divinity and Healing: Doctor, priest, astrologers, occultist, pranic healers, divine healer, sages, saints, yogis, siddhas, fakirs, dealing with natural herbs/medicines, religious teachers, theology, religion, faith healers and preceptors Manufacturing of: pots, tiles and brick, Coir, Cable, wire and handlooms Apart from the above Ketu also governs over lawyers, Fisherman, tailors/ weavers, knitters, snake dealers/players, hunters, beggars, wire man, power loom industries and spinning mills. You must also remember that in the above scenario if Ketu & Saturn are weak in the chart (after taking many other factors into account), then the linkage of Ketu with Saturn will bring suffrage in his job throughout his life. Satisfaction would seriously lack. Changes and disputes in job would be unavoidable. The person behave feel very lonely and alone. Yes in case both Ketu and Saturn are very good in the chart (after taking into account many factors), then success, respect and peace will oblige the native. Hence as soon as you locate linkage(degree wise closeness, sign exchange, trine placement and mutual aspect) of ANY PLANET with Jupiter (Jeeva karaka) or Saturn (karma karaka), career in the fields mentioned corresponding to that planet are possible, BUT remember, never give judgment just on the basis of this rule alone as there could be simultaneous effect of more than 1 planet on your Jupiter and Saturn, in that case you have to mix some results (which would demand practice) and Secondly we also have to take into account the effect of 10th sign, 10th lord (as per the cusp chart), Navamsa depositor of 10th lord, D-10 chart etc. Therefore, restraint yourself in giving any immediate conclusion Ok so now, you all basically know that which all types of professions falls under which planets and how exactly you will take your first step in predicting the profession area of the person. After analyzing the karaka and the planetary influences on it in the first step, now in the second step you all need to focus your attention on these 6 points: a) Professions coming under the scope of 10th lord (as per the cusp chart), b) The professions coming under the scope of the sign coming in 10th cusp. c) The professions coming under the scope of the sign occupied by this 10th cusp lord in lagan chart and d) The professions coming under the scope of the sign occupied by karma karaka Saturn. e) The professions coming under the scope of the sign occupied by 10th cusp lord in D-9 chart. (i.e. Navamsa sign of 10th cusp lord) f) Professions coming under the scope of planets influencing (through aspect or placement) the 1st house of D-10 chart (If no planet aspects or is placed in the first house of your D-10 chart, then take lord of 1st house in D-10 chart) Similarly the most powerful influences on Venus (for males) and on mars (for females) will actually determine the basic stream of your spouse career and many a times your area of his/her interest or passion. These influences on your Venus/mars will give you the first clue about his/her area of profession. After analyzing the karaka and the planetary influences on it in the first step, now in the second step you all need to focus your attention on these 6 points: a) Professions coming under the scope of 7th lord (as per the cusp chart), b) The professions coming under the scope of the sign coming in 7th cusp. c) The professions coming under the scope of the sign occupied by this 7th cusp lord in lagan chart and d) The professions coming under the scope of the sign occupied by karaka Venus for males/mars for females. e) The professions coming under the scope of the sign occupied by 7th cusp lord in D-9 chart. (i.e. Navamsa sign of 7th cusp lord) f) Professions coming under the scope of planets influencing (through aspect or placement) the 1st house of D-9 chart (If no planet aspects or is placed in the first house of your D-9 chart, then take lord of 1st house in D-9 chart) I have already listed the professions coming under the scope of each planet above but let me now list all the professions which fall under each sign, so that points b, c, d and e mentioned above can be interpreted. As per our texts: Signs and the associated professions: Aries: Defense, weapons and fire related work, Government related work ,various types of Sports, Engineering, Iron, brick, pottery and mining related work, expertise in surgery, cooking and agriculture. Taurus: Cattle feeding and nurturing, Jewelry trade, finance or money handling, Textiles and handicrafts, showpieces, scents, luxury hotels, dealers of flowers and fruits, all artistic pursuits like acting, music, poetry, story telling and writing and singing Gemini: All modes of data communications like letter, books, telephone, TV, cable, Information and broad casting etc, space related research, accountants, auditors, lawyers, judges, councilors, ambassadors, mathematicians etc. Cancer: Export and Import, transportation (through planes, ships etc), agriculture, milk, grocery, vegetable & medical outlets, pearl dealers, hotel & restaurants, water related work. Leo: Social & Charitable work, Government and administration related work, Engineering Virgo: Teaching, writing, Auditing, Accounts work, Business, retail outlets Libra: All forms of artistic work (acting, dancing, singing etc), all professions of money handling (banks, insurance, commissioning), lawyers, Jewelers, Textiles and handicrafts, showpieces, scents, cloth business, law dept., hotel, bars and Restaurants, Beauty parlor. Scorpio: Raw materials, Iron, Metal, Mining & Engineering Industry, Agriculture, Electricity work, Instrument handling & Manufacturing, precision work, religion work, astrology, mantra, tantric, occult practices Sagittarius: Social & charitable work, Wood and Forest related work, law, temple, All financial institutions like banks etc, education or teaching related, military. Capricorn: Stone, mining, sand & construction business, Hotels, food products, manure, fertilizers and pesticide trade, oil merchant, hardware, spare parts and old articles, shoe & leather business, porters, & coolies Aquarius: Religion, Teaching, Research and Development , Psychology, Astrology, Philosophy, , Consultancy, Administration, Oil and Natural Gas, Air force, Space missions and research, Defense service, Fire Service, Jail Dept., manufacturing of mass scale destructive weapons, tourism related, central excise dept, butcher shop, Investigating agencies. Pieces: Education or teaching related, religious & Financial Institutions, Medicine, Law, External Affairs, Navy & shipping, religious worker. I know after reading all those, a, b, c, d, e and f points many of you must be wondering that Nikhil, like this all the professions of the world would suit everybody BUT DEAR ALL, this is simply not the case. As I have said that the most important factor is your 1st step based on karaka. POINTS a, b, c, d, e and f, SHOULD BE JUST USED TO FINE TUNE THE PREDICTION LAID DOWN BY THE FIRST STEP. MAIN STREAM of profession should be decided on the basis of first step only. Rest all the factors would help us to narrow down our observation & analysis. Finally practice is needed, to derive the results. Now let me just take an example to make you understand the methodology more clearly and emphatically. These are my birth chart details: Nikhil Gupta 02nd Nov 1984 09:11:18am Chandni Chowk, Delhi, India I have taken my educational Qualifications in the field of electronics and communication engineering (4 years) and MBA (marketing) (2 years), I had done the Job in world’s number 1 consulting firm in the field of telecom auditing (for 1 year) just after my B.tech. Since the age of 18, I am also into various occult practices like Vedic Astrology, palmistry, face reading , handwriting reading , Vastu and numerology but my current earning are coming from the field of Vedic Astrology only. Apart from this I have written an unpublished book on Hindi-Urdu poetry and I am also practicing singing (hence also plans to make my career in the field of music). I write a lot on occult subjects, hence I am also into writing and I also teach occult subjects, hence you can say that I am also into teaching. I am taking my example because I am into so many fields that my chart would serve as a detailed example for making you all understand the exact methodology of interpretation. Basically we have to analyze that which all astrological factors have forced me into these fields and with what intensity (i.e. since how long I am into a particular field). Hence search for astrological basis w.r.t these fields electronics and communication engineering (4 years), MBA (marketing) (2 years), telecom auditing (for 1 year), Vedic Astrology and other occult fields (Like palmistry , face reading, handwriting reading, Vastu and numerology, Hindi-Urdu poetry , singing , writing and teaching in my chart. Step 1: Planets influencing my Karma karaka Saturn and Jeeva Karaka Jupiter Saturn is placed closed to my Mercury, Ketu and Sun. (Out of these 3, mercury and Ketu are closer to my Saturn degree wise, so the professions related to mercury and Ketu will start affecting my profession ahead of Sun, professions related to sun will influence my profession later in my life) Hence Just refer the fields which falls under the Planets Ketu, Mercury and Sun, you all will be able to immediately establish the connection Jupiter is placed close to my mars and Venus Hence just refer the fields which falls under the Planets Venus and mars, you all will be able to immediately establish the connection. Now to fine tune the results of step 1, proceed to step 2 Step 2: a) Professions coming under the scope of 10th lord (as per the cusp chart), Sun is my 10th lord as per the cusp chart, Hence Just refer the fields which falls under the Planet Sun, you all will be able to immediately establish the connection with respect to the professions identified under STEP 1 b) The professions coming under the scope of the sign coming in 10th cusp. The sign is Leo in my case, Hence Just refer the fields which falls under the sign Leo, you all will be able to immediately establish the connection with respect to the professions identified under STEP 1 c) The professions coming under the scope of the sign occupied by this 10th cusp lord in lagan chart and Sun is placed in Libra in my lagan chart, Hence Just refer the fields which falls under the sign Libra, you all will be able to immediately establish the connection with respect to the professions identified under STEP 1 d) The professions coming under the scope of the sign occupied by karma karaka Saturn. Saturn is placed in Libra in my lagan chart, Hence Just refer the fields which falls under the sign Libra, you all will be able to immediately establish the connection with respect to the professions identified under STEP 1 e) The professions coming under the scope of the sign occupied by 10th cusp lord in D-9 chart. (i.e. Navamsa sign of 10th cusp lord) Sun is placed in Aquarius in my Navamsa chart, Hence Just refer the fields which falls under the sign Aquarius, you all will be able to immediately establish the connection with respect to the professions identified under STEP 1 f) Professions coming under the scope of planets influencing (through aspect or placement) the 1sthouse of D-10 chart (If no planet aspects or is placed in the first house of your D-10 chart, then take lord of 1st house in D-10 chart) Jupiter and mercury are aspecting the 1st house of my D-10 chart, Hence Just refer the fields which falls under the planets mercury and Jupiter, you all will be able to immediately establish the connection with respect to the professions identified under STEP 1 CAREFULLY COMBINE THE RESULTS of Step 1 and Step 2, you will easily know that why your friend Nikhil is into the fields mentioned above. Visit the facebook link: https://www.facebook.com/groups/131161716926131/doc/442299759145657/